1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display assemblies which can be shipped in a collapsed condition and erected readily to a display positon. More particularly, it relates to a display assembly consisting of a display tray attached to a collapsible support stand by means of sling affixed to the back of the tray, the sling being slidable over the upper portion of the support stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art appears to be best exemplified in the following patents which were developed in a search directed to the subject matter of this application: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,708,792; 2,465,169; 3,164,350; 3,300,166; 3,836,104; 3,918,576 and Re. 25,309.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search disclosed a display assembly like that of the present invention which provides a display tray attached to a collapsible support stand by means of a sling affixed to the back of the tray, the sling being slidable over the upper portion of the support stand to maintain the tray in a vertically inclined position. The sling is formed with projecting tongue portions which are insertable through elongated slots in the bottom section of the tray. Tabs on inner side walls of the tray extend through openings in the tongue portions of the sling for releasably interlocking the tray and sling.